1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery training device for teaching an archer proper muscular control and body positioning before, during, and after string release for accurate shooting of a bow without an arrow.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An observer of an archer shooting a bow and arrow occasionally witnesses a flinching or collapsing of the archer's upper body immediately prior to releasing the bowstring. Such body movement results in inconsistent and inaccurate shooting. Its cause is attributable to the archer having relaxed upper back muscles so that the bow hand, string arm, or shoulders begin to move before the string fingers are free of the bowstring.
The period during which the upper back muscles relax before the fingers are free of the bowstring has been termed "reflex muscle relax time." This period begins when the string fingers start to open and ends when they are free of the forward pull exerted by the bowstring.
"Target panic" is another term used to describe what happens during the reflex muscle relax time. It denotes the involuntary response exhibited by the archer's upper body back muscles. "Target panic" becomes developed in all seasoned archers and is attributable to sound and sight. Often, the archer will begin to shoot the shot before the arrow is correctly aimed by sight, or he will anticipate the sound of a draw clicker and relax his rear upper body muscles prematurely.
In general, the shorter the "reflex muscle relax time," the less adverse movement will there be for the archer's bow arm, string arm, and shoulders. Consequently, he or she will shoot more consistently and accurately.
The importance of an archer practicing every day to improve his skills has led to a need for training devices that can be used safely without injury to the archer or persons nearby. It would be desirable to provide a device which can be used without an arrow, thereby enabling practicing to occur without damaging equipment or bystanders. Additionally, it would be useful if such a device could be used indoors, between shots at a tournament, or while hunting in order to keep muscles correctly stretched and toned.
Archery training devices have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,191 which issued to Remme on Sept. 2, 1986. This reference, however, is not used with a bow or a bowstring.